Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Wyntermajik
Summary: George Weasley (noun): Troublemaker, evil-doer, comedian. Easygoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Confessions of a Summer Romance **

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**June 19th/20th? **

**My Bedroom, At Home**

Dear Diary,

Seeing as I left Hogwarts this year with no real plans for what to do with my final summer off before I must go back to school to become qualified for the profession I have yet to truly decide on. These last couple of years worth of fighting Voldemort have left me somewhat scatter-brained and unable to make any set decisions. Now that he's gone (for good, this time) I'm beginning to start where I left off and hurry to catch up to all the other witches my age who didn't do anything to try to save the world from a psychopathic wizard who wanted to kill people who were anything but rotten, smelly, evil, pieces of pure-blood meat.

And that really is all they were: meat. People nurtured and watched over until they grew into semi-powerful and slightly-promising wizards before they were sent out to do all the dirty work. If they died, then the head guy (Voldemort, in this case) didn't really mind. He could just find more people to bring to his power-lacking side.

Well, Harry showed him.

But, like I said, I needed plans for this summer. And, the burrow seemed to be the most promising. Harry said in a letter I received a few days ago that he was there and doing fine. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a small vacation and will be returning in a few weeks. George was there to keep watch over the youngest of the Weasley children, Ron and Ginny. Somehow, I doubt he's doing a very good job of 'watching over them'. Probably sitting around thinking of new product ideas for that joke shop of his and reading his Wet 'n Wild Witches magazine. I sent Crookshanks there yesterday VIA the Floo Network. I wanted him to be able to get used to the Weasley household once again, and destroy whatever dirty magazines George had laying around, before I got there. I wasn't able to guarantee that I wouldn't give him a nice, long talking to over reading such things while his young and fragile-minded sister was in the house.

Come to think of it. That's truly laughable. Ginny is worse then he is.

It's sad, really... She used to be such an innocent little girl, before she got to Hogwarts and met some of the _older_ and _plenty-less-then-wise _females of our house. I had high hopes for the youngest of seven and I can honestly say that I'm rather sad she didn't stay innocent for long. Oh well, though. She's still a nice girl with a nice mind and plenty of skill, aswell. Let's hope she uses it to her benefit.

But, sadly, I must bid you fairwell, now. I have much packing to finish, tomorrow, and it's quite late, already so I really need to get in bed to receive a good night's sleep.

Goodnight for now,

Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: We (WynterMajik and MisEnchantment ) do not own Harry Potter, and are only _borrowing_ the characters. **

**This is the edited version of the original story, and it will continue to be in the editing stages until the file chapter is posted and beta'ed. If you would like to volunteer to help out and beta, then please feel free to leave an e-mail or a an e-mail address from which I may reach you in your review. **

**If you would like chapter updates VIA E-mail due to not having an account of then feel free to leave your e-mail address in your review. Be sure to have it typed like this:**

**EX: WynterMajik at aol**

**There's no need to for dot com. If it's not left like that than I can't read it. You may also e-mail me at:**

**Wyntermajik at yahoo dot com. **

**Thanks so much for your cooperation, and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Confessions of a Summer Romance **

**The journal of George Weasley **

**June 20 **

**The Burrow **

**1:30 PM **

If you ask me, journals are a complete and utter waste of time, not to mention a stupid concept. Who wants to sit on their butt for hours at a time and just write, write, write? And they are probably never writing anything worthwhile, either. Probably just complaining. Gods. What a waste of time.

So…er, you may possibly ask why I am writing in a journal? Actually you wouldn't, because you are nothing but a notebook, an inanimate object. Well, it doesn't matter. I am writing in this little book because I have nobody to talk to. Well, that's not entirely true, but that doesn't matter either. You see, I am in a rather…irritating situation.

I am alone at the Burrow with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. I believe Hermione is coming tomorrow, which is wonderful, because then she can make them all behave … hopefully. Mum and dad have gone off on a vacation, Charlie is back in Romania with his dragons…and his new girlfriend. Bill is…well, Bill is where he has been for the past one and a half years, and Fred, you ask? Fred is on his bloody honeymoon. With who, you ask, notebook? With Angelina Johnson. NOT WITH ME, whom he should have taken, me being his TWIN and all! Who has ever heard of one twin going off without the other for months at a time? He hasn't even sent a postcard, or any foreign goodies from the joke shops, as is his duty, being the twin of me, George Bernard Weasley. What goes through Fred's head, I am afraid I shall never know…unless…gotta go, just got a wonderful idea for some new joke shop merchandise.

**1:50 PM **

**Bedroom **

Unfortunately, it seems as though I am out of veritaserum. Pity, I shall have to wait until I can go back to the apartment and get some. No bloody way am I leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny here alone.

Call me foolish, but I think mum and dad are expecting to find their house in one piece when they come back, let alone their children and the savior of the Wizarding World. Why I capitalized Wiz – wizarding world, I don't know, so don't ask…er, notebook.

Oh Gods, Harry just burst into the room saying Ginny was trying to make lunch and she started a massive fire in the kitchen…

**  
2:30 PM **

Note to self; never believe anything that the savior of the wizarding world tells you. If he says that Turkey has just won the world Cup, don't believe him. If he says he's sorry, but he and Ginny are having a baby together and she's in labor, don't believe him. Don't punch him either. If he says Ginny has started a kitchen fire, DON"T BELIEVE HIM!

I ran down the stairs really, really fast, and I mean really fast, so fast that my poor private parts practically fell OFF from running so FAST, and burst into the kitchen squirting water out of my wand and screaming, and there was Ron and Ginny, sitting at the table laughing hysterically (really, Ginny was practically in tears) and Harry comes in a few seconds behind me and goes, "NEVER FEAR, GEORGE WEASLEY IS HERE!"

So then I yelled at them for a few minutes about scaring a poor guy half to bloody death, and they just laughed and Ron said, 'Bloody hell, Perce, calm down!' So then I didn't want to be acting like Percy, so I squirted them with the water coming from my wand and we had a nice little water fight…until I saw that Ginny was wearing a white tank top, soaking wet, and Harry was noticing. So I yelled at Ginny to go change and told Ron and Harry to make some lunch.

Anyways, I just want Hermione to get here, because once she's here she will probably have Ginny studying and be drilling 'future plans' into Ron and Harry. She's going to want them to know what they're going to DO with their lives. Of course, we all already know what they want to do. Ron wants to play Quidditch…or work at Lady Lola's (mum grounded him for a week when he said that, give you one guess what Lady Lola's is…notebook), and Harry wants to go into Auror training. They're all waiting for their exam results to come back.

Oh no, gotta go.

**  
2:50 PM **

**Drawing Room **

Ok, you CAN believe Harry when he comes into the drawing room where you are and says he's just been upstairs and heard noises from your room, so naturally went to inspect and saw Crookshanks tearing up your Wet 'n' Wild Witches magazine. Yes, that you can believe, and then you can kick the cat.

**  
7:55 PM **

**Kitchen **

Just got back from playing Quidditch, me and Ron against Harry and Ginny. We let them win. We really did. By a lot, too; 200 to 35. Never say, notebook, that I am not wonderfully loving, kind, giving, generous…all that bloody shite.

Once Hermione gets here, she can play Quidditch with them and I can go to the apartment and get my stock of veritaserum…I have had the most bloody brilliant idea in the history of brilliant ideas. I have been having a lot of those lately. In fact, I think when Hermione gets here I shall tell her all of them and she can write for me 'Bloody Brilliant Ideas of George, a History. Or I will just do it myself, I don't know why I need Hermione to do everything for me. Who am I, Ron?

Well, I have to go make dinner for the prats. Maybe I will write tomorrow. Maybe. Try not to miss me too much….notebook.

Wynter- MisEnchantment wrote this chapter. Good Job by the way! I liked it alot. Anywhoz, on to review comment thingys.

Brittsr10- Glad that you like it so far. :)

Thamker- I didn't update soon. Sorry about that, buti'll try harder next time!

Misenchantment- Nah, I just said that to make you feel better. J/k. Yeah, I love your stories.

Erinna- I hope it lives up to it too. All the Hermione/George fics that I have ever read have been great. i hope this one i stoo.

Cupcakes-20- Well thanx. Yours rock too.

HP-Magic- Love the name by the way. Just had to point that out. I can't wait to find out what we have in store for them too! lol. I'm joking. Thanx for the review, and i'm glad that you like it. We'll try to keep it good.

Lady Emily- Sorry that you're last. I just randomly wrote names down and yoy ended up last, but definatly not least becasue you reviewed! Thanx, MisEnchantment wrote that. She didn't like it, but I thought it was really cool. I like both too. As long as she ends up with one of the hott Weaslys than I don't care. :) But her and the twins are my favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Confessions of a Summer Romance **

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**June 21st  
The Burrow  
5:47 P.M.  
**  
This has been a very tiring day, so far. To tell you the truth, I would be fast asleep right now if it wasn't for the mere fact that I'm so frustrated that I could honestly pull my hair out. I would probably look better bald then I do with this monster sitting on my head. I really want to tell you what happened, but I have no idea where to start.

Okay, so let's take the simple route shall we, we will start from the time that I first arrived at the burrow:

I decided to apparate there to make things a bit easier, but trying to apparate with six bags isn't very easy. I ended up at the fence that surrounds the Weasley's land, so, I had to drag my bags to the door. I was tired as soon as I thought of the idea. You would think that fighting off death eaters would make you tired., but it was nothing compared to this.

Okay, maybe that was a tiny bit over exaggerated, but you got the general idea, no?

I knocked on the door when I finally got up there and regained my breath and waited for about a minute or two, but I get impatient easily. So, naturally, I knocked on the door and bit louder and a few extra times. After that I heard foot steps from inside and very soon after, the door flung open.

George stood there in a complete and total disarray. He had on plain boxers and a white shirt. I actually thought he looked kind of cute. That is until he just shuffled away, leaving me on the doorstep with my six bags. I guess he thought I was going to carry them. After that, I decided that the idea of George being cute was about the most inane thing I had ever thought! It was madness! Insanity! Not even a little bit true!

I had no choice but to carry my bags, again. I knew that neither Harry nor Ron would make any sort of effort to help me. It really does stink to have only yourself to rely on...

After bringing in my bags and putting my belongings in the room I would be starying in during my stay, I went to the kitchen and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting there talking quietly about God knows what. I have yet to find out, but apparently it was funny because they have yet to stop laughing about it, and it's a quarter to six, now. I didn't take much notice to it and proceeded to walk in and smile a bit at my three best friends. Yes, they were turning bright red and looked as if they were about to pee their pants, but so what? They're still my friends.

Right after that, Harry happened to look up and see me.

"Hey Hermione," He said, he stopped for awhile in between to laugh some more. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." I walked over and sat down at the table. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, It's nothing important," Ginny said quickly. She stopped laughing long enough to say only that short sentence and then started laughing, yet again. Even harder this time.

I shook my head and looked at Ron. I had liked him so much throughout school, but when school ended I seemed to lose interest. I could never figure out why. Wow... That was quite the subject change...

George walked in right after that. He stopped dead in the doorway and stared at us. He looked at each one of us in turn and then he got to me….

"Oh, Hermione. You're here, when did you arrive? I don't remember hearing you come in."

"How could you not remember? You opened the door, and then left me to carry my six very heavy bags into the house."

"I did?"

"No, I'm lieing. It was a guy in a chicken suit that opened the door and left me to carry my six very heavy bags inside."

"I knew it wasn't me." He said, a smile on his face.

Ron stopped laughing for a moment and said, "Well, none of us opened the door. She must have let herself in,if you didn't do it." What does he do after that? He laughs. I swear, they must all be on happy crack, or something. All I know is that I'm their friend, they really need to share. Lately, I have been so down in the dumps. I think it's because school is over. I mean, I have spent that last 7 years there, and now? Now I'm going to be at work all the time and I will have no life.

I don't even have a boyfriend. What if I never get married? What if I never have children? What if-Okay I don't even want to think about this anymore.

Most of the rest of my day was put towards unpacking my belongings. Six bags really does take some time to unpack. By the time I was done, it was already 2:00.

Afterwards, I went downstairs to get something to eat. Maybe George had fixed something. Yeah right, but it was worth the thought for the snicker I got out of it. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron, doing something very surprising. Laughing. Still laughing. They hadn't stopped. Right then I was ready to ask why they were laughing, again, but I knew what they would say.

"Nothing." Nothing. The world could be going down in flames due to a huge nuclear attack and when asked what was going on they would reply with that. "Nothing."

I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that they are my best friends, I would think that they needed a nice padded white room at the funny farm. But that's just my opinion. Everyone has got their own.

I looked around and saw that nothing had been moved. Not really that surprising. Who did I expect to move anything? These funny farm applicants were too busy laughing to get up. I doubt they had the breath for it anyway. Talking seemed to be hard enough for them this morning. By now they're probably running low on air.

And George? He was probably sitting in his room, thinking up an idea for another useless invention to put in WWW. That or he's going crazy because he hasn't heard from Fred in awhile. But I know Fred's having a better time with his wife than he could ever have with George.

Well, on with what happened- I decided to make a sandwich. When I was done, I set it down on the table. Immediately, Ginny said, "Oh, can you make me one ,too?" She laughed a little. "I'm really hungry."

I sighed and replied with a simple, "Sure. Take mine. I'll just make another."

So, back I went to making another tasty-looking sandwich that I was sure to fill my stomach, and then set it down onto the table.

Talk about history repeating and repeating. I sat down and lifted my delicious lunch to my lips and could taste it before I even had it in my mouth, when suddenly the taste disappeared as Harry stopped laughing long enough to say, "That sandwich looks good, Hermione." Pause for a laughing fit. "Can you make me one?"

I gave him an evil glare, that he didn't really receive because he was too busy laughing. He's my friend, though, so I said, "Yeah, take mine. Ron, do you want one, too?"

Well, you know Ron. He couldn't stop laughing so he just nodded. I took that as a "yes."

Off I went, again. Another sandwich for Harry, Ron, and I. I set mine down at my seat and went back to the counter to get theirs. When I got back, mine was gone. It just vanished. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw the plate sitting in front of Ron. I just blew it off an set down the one I made for him at my seat and Harry's at his own. Going back to the counter to make myself a cold drink had been my biggest mistake of the day. Well, one of the biggest mistakes. When I came back, my plate was gone! By then I was mad. Very mad.

I looked at Ron and gave him a death glare. He looked at me and laughed even harder than he was before. That made me even even more furious then I had been in the first place.

"Why did you take my sandwich?"

He stopped laughing for a couple of seconds and said, "You said two."

"I said 'Do you want one too?' Big difference!"

"You said 'Too.' I just didn't understand which 'to' you meant."

"Well start understanding!"

George took that time to walk in and say, "Wow, it's been awhile since we've eaten. Hey Hermione, can you make lunch? I'm not a very good cook, and I don't think these three will be able to cook, let alone get up."

That's when I hit my breaking point. I was officially pissed off. "Yes! I mind making lunch! I have made four sandwiches for myself and someone -other than me- has eaten all of them! They can make their own lunch from now on!" I stormed out of the room and into mine.

About an hour later, I felt bad for yelling at George. I knew he didn't know about what had happened, and I shouldn't have taken out my anger on him. So, I went to his room and knocked on the door, ready to apologize for my misconduct. I heard him push back his chair and begin walking to the door.

It opened and there he stood. Looking up at him, I said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just really mad, and them laughing wasn't helping."

"I know. It's really starting to annoy me. Oh, and it's fine. I could tell you were mad. So, no harm done."

"Thanks." I said and then closed off the conversation before the uncomfortable silence could ensue. "Well, see you at dinner."

"Hermione, do you have any idea what they're laughing about?"

"Nope, no idea at all." I answered.

I turned around so that I could walk back to my room, but I fell. Flat on my face.

I said "owwww" and rolled over. George was standing over me, a big smile spread across his face.

Then Mr. Smiles-A-Lot says, "Walk much?" Yup, you read me right, "Walk much?" Someone falls on the floor and he says, _"walk much?"_

Once again, how in the world had I considered him to be cute? I must have been half asleep, still. Yeah, that's it. I was half asleep. Yes, half asleep, that's a good excuse. Excuse? What am I talking about? THAT'S THE TRUTH! I SWEAR IT IS!

Oh, sorry. I just all of a sudden started coughing. I'm okay now, though, so back on to what I was talking about. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, me falling. He pulled me up and still had that grin on his face. He asked if I was okay and I responded:

"Yeah, I'm just dandy. I fall flat on my face and then, someone asks me if I walk much. And for your information, I walk plenty, thank you."

He just smiled some more, then apologized and walked back into his room. I walked, I mean stomped downstairs and into the kitchen. To my surprise, Ron, Harry, and Ginny weren't there. I couldn't help but wonder if they ended up suffocating and falling on the floor. So, I got on my hands and knees and inspected underneath the table. They weren't there. For a moment I wondered where in the hell they were. Then, it dawned on me that they were probably outside trying to regain all of the air that they'd lost.

I started to exit the kitchen but then thirst came over me so I got some lemonade and then began to follow the slight sound of laughter I had heard from the kitchen.

They were outside, sitting on the ground, laughing their butts off. Apparently, Ginny had heard the door slam shut when I walked out, because she turned around and smiled a little.

She stopped laughing long enough to say, "Come sit down." Then it was right back to the laughing.

I sat and listened to their laughing for awhile until I finally decided to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

They stopped and looked at me, Ginny was the first to reply. "Well, this morning, before you came, we were sitting in the kitchen drinking some juice and talking and then we got on the subject of you. We were talking about who you would make a cute couple with when Ron decided to crack a joke and say George. From then on, every time we see or think about you or George, we start laughing."

I sat there confused for a moment, then I stood up and walked back up to the house, and that's where I am now. Sitting on my bed, in my room. I was kind of mad at first, but now, sitting here, writing all this, I can see why they were laughing. George… me….that's absolutely hilarious...

_Right?_

Signed,

Hermione

**Disclaimer: We (WynterMajik and MisEnchantment ) do not own Harry Potter, and are only _borrowing_ the characters. **

**This is the edited version of the original story, and it will continue to be in the editing stages until the file chapter is posted and beta'ed. If you would like to volunteer to help out and beta, then please feel free to leave an e-mail or a an e-mail address from which I may reach you in your review. **

**If you would like chapter updates VIA E-mail due to not having an account of then feel free to leave your e-mail address in your review. Be sure to have it typed like this:**

**EX: WynterMajik at aol**

**There's no need to for dot com. If it's not left like that than I can't read it. You may also e-mail me at:**

**Wyntermajik at yahoo dot com. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The Journal of George Weasley**

**June 22  
The Burrow**

**7:22 AM**

I hate my brother. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! Who does he think he is, anyways, trying to be funny? He knows damn straight he's not the funny one in this family! Fred and I are! So why did he go and crack that joke? Saying Hermione and I would be a cute…Oh, I'm going to get him for this. This is totally cliché …but … this means war!

Besides, me…and Hermione? For one, she's seventeen and I'm almost twenty. And for another thing…I've known her since she was eleven! That would be like…like…being interested in Ginny…_romantically_? EW! Pardon me, notebook, I have to go wash my brain out.

**Kitchen**

**9:30 AM**

Hermione made breakfast for us. It was splendid, I never knew the girl could cook! I was afraid things would be all weird-like, because I know she knows what my idiot brother said, but all she did was magnificently drop hot coffee in his lap…by accident, of course. Please insert evil cackle here

Not only am I glad she's here to keep Ron, Harry and Ginny under control, but thank Gods that darn cat (ha ha) listens to her, at least! I don't know why Ginny ever volunteered to take him in for the summer. Something about Hermione's cousin staying at her house and being allergic to cats. I might as well be allergic to Crookshanks for how well we get along! I hate cats. I would rather be cooped up with the ghoul in the attic than spend another summer with that…that…_thing._

I have decided to plot revenge on my darling little brother Ronald. I have been working on a new idea that came to me the other day: some type of sweet with veritaserum in it, so that after the victim-I mean, the subject-eats it, they will be forced to tell the truth to any question you ask them. I think Fred will like the idea, once he's back from Heaven and back in the real world.

I was thinking…maybe I should call up Alicia. I haven't talked to her in ages. Maybe we could go out for a butterbeer or something of the sort. What with my brother getting married and all, I should be introduced back into the dating world. Something is making me think that Ron has a girlfriend…I don't know why, or who it is…but he's been on the phone lately, a lot, and I've no clue who with. To think Ron has a girlfriend and I don't…shudder. You know what…notebook…? I think I will give Alicia a call later on.

**Drawing Room**

**5:40 PM**

So. Okay. So. Well…Alicia is coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I didn't really expect her to say YES! I thought she would just kind of laugh it off and we'd talk for a while, and then her stud of a boyfriend would get there and we'd never talk again. But noooo, now I've got … a dinner date!

I am George Weasley. I don't get nervous. I make jokes and I laugh and I poke fun…but I don't get nervous! It's un-Georgelike! But now I find myself…pacing! Only dunces pace, and I am not a dunce! Really! What am I going to make? I can't cook so great. Maybe…yes, that's it. Gotta go…notebook.

**June 23**

**Bedroom**

**10:30 PM**

That was the biggest disaster of my life. Would you, journal, like a play-by-play? I think I can brace myself enough to write it down here…yes, okay, here goes nothing.

So I race off yesterday to bed Hermione. Scratch that. I BEG Hermione to help me cook a dinner for me and Alicia, and she says sure, no problem. So I thank her profusely, and she gets out all mum's cookbooks and we find the perfect steak pudding.

Alicia is coming the next day at 6:30, so Hermione and I start the meal at 4:30. We are, of course, doing it by magic, but something had to sit for a while, I don't know, I'm not the cook. We have a lot of fun cooking, the five of us. Yes, five. Naturally Harry and Ron wanted to join in to make as much trouble as possible, and Ginny didn't want to be off alone, so they all 'helped'. They were more of a hindrance, but it was fun nevertheless. Ginny made dessert and Harry made some vegetable dish. And after we were done with all that, Ron makes an announcement. He says: "George, because we helped you, you have to let us eat with you."

First I'm all mad, but then I decide that it would probably be best to have them as distractions in case there was trouble. Of course, it didn't occur to me that if there WAS any trouble, wonderful Harry and Ron would be the cause of it.

Gods.

So, we all set the table out in the garden, all nice-like, thanks to the girls, and Alicia gets there. I give her these blue roses that we had growing in the garden. She's pleased. Everything went fine…for a while. I should have known it was going too good to last. The mayhem started when Ron was passing the steak pudding to Alicia, but accidentally dropped the last half of it in her lap. She cleaned it up right quick, but then she didn't get any to eat. Sigh So, THEN, I am a nervous wreck because I'm afraid Ron will blow the spotted dick.

Scratch that.

I am afraid that Ron will ruin the dessert. Yes. And so, what do I do? I ruin it. It all fell right onto the ground, and Crookshanks ate it up. So we forget about eating and decide to just go and play some exploding snap. Alicia had a very nice castle built, and Ron made it snap, and Alicia's skirt caught fire.

After that I yell at Ron, and he has a cow and says "Well it's not like you fancy her! You're just mad because you think I have a girlfriend and you don't!" So then I yell at him that that isn't true, I fancy her…which, of course, I really don't. She's nice and all, but she just doesn't do it for me. Anyways, Hermione glares at Ron and goes 'So you do, then, have a girlfriend?' and Ron goes red and Harry starts laughing, but his laugh turns to a choke and he spits on Alicia.

Ginny is just watching all this with an amused look on her face, by the way, and it's obvious we're all making prats of ourselves. So Alicia gets up and goes "Well, this sure has been…fun…but I have to go." I walk her out, but I trip on Crookshanks, that damn cat, and fall right into Alicia.

By the time she leaves, she has had steak pie and spit on her, her skirt caught on fire, insulted by Ron (on accident, really), and got her nose bloodied (not to mention her shirt) from the fall.

I AM NEVER DATING ANYONE EVER AGAIN!

**June 24**

**Bedroom**

**5:46 AM**

I am not a morning person. So I'm really upset that I am up this early. But I had a very…off-putting dream…about Hermione. I have no idea why, honestly, but there you go.

In my dream, I was in this room, and there are these paintings all around. Some were of Crookshanks, some of flowers and fruit and such, and there was this one of me, only I was kind of distorted and blurry, like the artist couldn't see me very well or something. And then Hermione steps out of these shadows, and she looks at me and I look at her, and I realize she's only wearing this white nightgown. Anyways, the room spins, and next thing I know I'm lying next to her in bed. In my dream, that is, and she lifts up her head and reaches under her pillow and pulls out those roses I gave Alicia, and they're all wilted and dead. I turn into Alicia, and Hermione turns to her and says, "I really wanted those flowers." And Alicia goes, "Really?" And Hermione says "Yeah" and wipes away a tear.

Weird.

**-Wynter- **Another wondeful chapter from MisEnchantment. Hope you liked it.

**Review Responses**

**Aradia-Rose88**- lol. I agree. They are being _really _stupid about it. I would never laugh that long over soemthing like that. Of course, that's probably because I love HemrioneXGeorge. :)

**Ldybug-** Wow, We feel really honored that you're going past what you usually read and acctually like it. Thanx for the review, It made my day. :)

**Monica7725-**They were laughing about the fact that they thought that Hermione and George dating is the funniest thing, and whenever they saw one of them or thought about it, they laughed. It was at the end, kinda hard to notice. Glad you like the story.

**Stella Blu- **Nothing wrong with cliche. lol. I write my English Essays like that all teh time, and I still get an A. lol. Awesome idea, i'll talk to MisEnchantment about it and find out if she already has anything planned or not, if not than we might just go with that. :)

**HP-Magic- **I think that too. I see nothing funny in the idea of Hermione and George dateing. I get upsaet about that too. They exclude you and it's so sad. :( I always get them back though, and it's always ten times better.

**Miz Granger-** Thanx, we're happy that you like it so far. :)

**cupcakes-20-** lol, thanx. You probably like it more now becasue it's finished. lol. Well, TTYL Miss. not-overly-perfect. lol.

**boarding-las-** I got back to you on that right? And I sent you the link too right? Anywhoz, thanx and i'm glad that people are acctually anxious.

**BrItTsR- **Hey, read the page that says... Home on the website. That will explain everything.

**LetMeBreath- **I would be too. My teacher played this prank on me on time where she was always wispering to people and then they would look at me and laugh. She did that all week and then she started wispering to my crush, who she knows about, and he started laughing at me too. For a week, everyone was laughing at me. I was so mad. Come to find out, she was wispering, "Look at Ciara and laugh, it'll drive her nuts." And sure as hell, it did.

**Thamker-** lol. I had the greatest time writing those lines, but MisEnchanment's are soooo much funnier.

**FlairVerona- **Another? Wow, I feel really special. So this is what it feels liek to have 2 good chapters in a story, usually, I only ahve one. So, the word _another_, doesn't come up much. :( Thanx for the review, it really made me smile. :)

If u want chapter updates VIA E-mail: Leave your e-mail address in your review. Be sure to have it typed like this… 

EX: WynterMajik at aol

There's no need to for dot com. If it's not left like that than I can't read it. You may also e-mail me at…

Wyntermajik at yahoo dot com. 

Thanx for your cooperation, and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible. 

Also: I have a website put up for my partner stories. We will start updateing those before we update Be sure to stop by and take a look around. The Authors and Reviewers page is very importent so be sure to read that and e-mail me your responses. :)

The address is right here: Can't read it? Check my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**June 23**

**The Burrow**

**12:34 P.M.**

Okay, so Alicia came over last night for dinner. Things went pretty…well, bad. Long story short, She had the worst time ever, or at least I think she did. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. More like write to you about, but still…

When she was here, I felt kind of weird. Like I really didn't want her there. It was this sort of protective-slash-jealous feeling. Now, I've never had a problem with Alicia before, in fact, I thought she was a nice person. I didn't spend much time with her, so I don't know her on a personal level, but from what time I did spend with her, she seemed fairly pleasant. Nice attitude, not too rude, quick tempered, hates Slytherins; all the things that make a person pretty nice. But for some reason, I just really didn't want her there. It's annoying the ever living hell out of me, now, because I can't figure out what that reason _is_. I'm not used to not knowing things, and this is really pissing me off!.

That's how you know I'm frustrated. I'm starting to talk like Ron. Defiantly not good, not good at all.

Ginny and I are planning on going shopping a little bit, tomorrow. While Harry and Ron are planning to stay here and…do nothing. Actually, I'm not too sure on what they plan on doing. Probably sit around and talk about the how hot girls are and what they are planning on eating for lunch. No, I'm not serious. Most boys are like that, and Ron can be like that at times, but for the most part, Harry and Ron are different. They are actually going to do something with their lives…I hope….Last thing I need is to be getting phone calls from those two at all hours of the night asking stupid questions because they're bored and have no job so they sleep all day and stay up all night. Wouldn't that be annoying?

Well, I really am getting tired of all this laughing. I mean, they quit laughing about George and I, but now they're laughing about something else. They've been at it all day. Comet to think of it, it just started, but it's still annoying. Loud, and annoying. Oh, never mind. They just stopped. Thank goodness.

Something very strange happened last night. It truly freaked me out.

It was in my dream. I was sitting in a big green field. I was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Flowers of all colors everywhere, big trees on the outskirts with bright green leaves and deep brown trunks. There was a small river on the left side, about 7 feet away from where I was sitting. There were two children playing in it. A little girl and a boy, who defiantly looked older then the girl.

They weren't in the water, they were just splashing water from it on to the other in a water fight of smaller proportions. The girl had short bright red hair and caramel colored eyes. She had on a pair of jean shorts with little yellow flowers on the outer edge and a yellow tube top that tied at the neck. A really cute outfit if you ask me, defiantly something I would dress my daughter in. The boy wore a pair of cargo shorts in a dark blue color, with a lighter shade of gray as the trim. His shirt was also dark blue, and was slightly loose on his body. Not in a ill-fitted way, but in a comfortable way that made him look just a bit more like a kid. The funniest thing was what was written on his shirt. There was a brown monkey upside down, with a lightly pained expression on his face, and "I think I brained my Damage" was written underneath the picture. Not something I would ever were, but that's probably because I'm a girl.

The really strange thing didn't happen until later, but at that moment, I thought the strangest thing was that I wasn't me. I was looking at me. Do you understand what I mean? I was sitting next to me, and looking at the form that I knew was me from the way she…I…seemed to smile as she…I…watched the children playing in the bright watered river. Is any of this making sense?

She…I…was wearing a halter top that tied behind my neck and was blue, brown, and cream stripped. Sh-I was also wearing khaki cropped pants that looked extremely comfortable and matched my wedge style sandals that had a woven appearance to them and same cream colored gems on the wrap that went around my ankle and the front of my foot. Clearly, I was older. I seemed to hold myself better, like I was more comfortable then, then at anytime before.

I sat staring at the older form of me for awhile, before she, meaning my older form, yelled "Aidan! Cara! We need to be getting back home soon!"

Both children turned to look at…me, and nodded to show that they understood.

"Got it mom!" called back the boy. Who's name was apparently Aidan.

"Okay!" yelled the girl, Cara, as she continued to splash her brother with the beautiful blue river water.

I smiled, and noticed that the older me was smiling to. Mine was a 'aww…that's so sweet' smile. While hers was a truly loving one. You could tell that she…I…was peaceful. Happy. Comfortable.

I couldn't help but be overjoyed at the sight. If this was true -If it was something that would eventually happen- then I knew that I would be happy in the future. But, for some odd reason, I couldn't get the vision of Aidan and Cara out of my head. Both with bright red hair and caramel colored eyes. Aidan, tall and somewhat lanky. The type of kid that trips over his own legs. While Cara was on the shorter side, but still thin. Both had a small amount of freckles on their nose and cheeks.

I couldn't help but think of the Ron when I saw them. But Ron? I mean, last time I checked, he was talking to Luna on a regular basis. They seemed to be getting a bit closer everyday. Then why? Why did they look like him? I mean, it wasn't exact, but they did have a lot of his physical traits. Personality, I couldn't tell at that moment in time, but the way Aidan was acting, it seemed somewhat like him. Not too much though. Which I found very odd, but didn't think about it much.

The older me stood up, and I followed.

"Come on, we best be getting home. Your dad should be home soon, and we want to be there when he gets back, right?" She asked kindly to the two children who had stopped their water play and were walking over to her.

"Yeah, we should get home really soon. We don't want him to miss us too much." Cara said, her voice sweet and innocent like mine when I had been young. I just couldn't help but smile.

"Yep, he'll really miss us if we spend more time out here," replied the older me as she and the children began walking through the meadow and towards what I expected to be their home.

Aidan decided to say something, just to be part of the conversation. "I had fun today. Didn't you Cara?"

"Yup! The water was really warm mommy and Aidan got me all wet! But it was okay because I kinda got him wet too."

The older me smiled down at Cara and looked at her clothes which were soaked, while Aidan's were only a bit wet. "I can see. I think Aidan had an unfair advantage in that situation. Don't you think?"

"An unfair, what?" Cara asked in a confused manner.

My smile got even brighter. Cara, she had to be a quite the little thinker. Most children would have just said 'yup' or 'uh-hu' but not this one. She wanted to know what the words she didn't understand were, and what they meant.

"Advantage," answered Aidan, "It's something that helps you get something. Like, in this case, I'm older, and can splash better than you. So, they are advantages."

Then I knew that I had another bright one. I couldn't help but swell with pride. My kids were going to be intelligent individuals, just as I had hoped.

I didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation. I was too busy looking around at he beautiful area that the three ahead of me apparently already knew.

It wasn't until they stopped, that I realized that they had reached the place that they called home. It was a cute, and peaceful looking little home with pretty gardens and beautiful decorations.

It was two stories, with white windows and white doors. Curtains kept me from being able to see the inside, but some part of me knew that it was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful, then the outside.

We stepped inside. We being me, the older me, Aidan, and Cara. Silently, I followed them through the a small hallway leading towards the kitchen. On the way, I looked at all of the frames that hung on the wall. Pictures of me and the two children. Pictures of Aidan and Cara, or just one or the other. I only looked at one side though, and now, some small part of me is wishing that I would have looked on both.

The kitchen was rather large, and comfortable. Sky blue walls, and sky blue décor made the room a peaceful place, or so I thought.

Suddenly, I heard some yell from what I thought to be the front room. The voice I heard made me pause. Well, more like freeze. I knew it from somewhere, and in a way, I knew exactly who it was. I had heard that voice so many times before, and I'm hearing it right now. He's yelling at Ron, probably over the thing that happened with his date last night.

The voice, it sounded so much like -just like-...George's.

Uh oh, I better go. Something just fell, or someone just fell. And for some reason, I think it was Ron. I'll write again soon.

Buh-bye for now,

Hermione

**Disclaimer: We (WynterMajik and MisEnchantment ) do not own Harry Potter, and are only _borrowing_ the characters. **

**This is the edited version of the original story, and it will continue to be in the editing stages until the file chapter is posted and beta'ed. If you would like to volunteer to help out and beta, then please feel free to leave an e-mail or a an e-mail address from which I may reach you in your review. **

**If you would like chapter updates VIA E-mail due to not having an account of then feel free to leave your e-mail address in your review. Be sure to have it typed like this:**

**EX: WynterMajik at aol**

**There's no need to for dot com. If it's not left like that than I can't read it. You may also e-mail me at:**

**Wyntermajik at yahoo dot com. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The Diary…JOURNAL! of George Weasley**

**June 26 (All events taking place on the 25th)**

**The Burrow**

Last night was quite the evening! Hence the reason I didn't write…But, why am I explaining this to you? I mean…Not 'you' since all you are is a diary-JOURNAL! Boys don't have diaries!- and you don't respond…But, I swear, if you ever do respond, I'm burning you! I have no qualms with burning you! I know you like that word…Qualms…I heard Hermione use it while threatening Ron with castration if he didn't shut up. 'I have no qualms with castrating you Ronald Weasley! It would, in fact, ensure that no more little 'Ronnikins' ever end up running 'round with my future children! They'll be much safer that way!'

He got what he deserved…Moronic prat. Moronic? Is that even a word…?

But, back to where I left off…Let's see…'I have no qualms with burning you!' Yes, and here is where we start up again! So, if you were to talk back to me, it would be like a replay of Ginny's second year! Damn! I don't want Harry to have to save me! I'm older! And if I do say so myself, much nicer looking…

Moving back to my main topic. Y'know, this whole thing with starting somewhere and knowing exactly what I'm going to say and then fanning off into another subject is really a curse…Damn! Did it again!

On topic! Last night! Now, last night was really quite eventful. So eventful that I carelessly tossed you under the bed when I came back from my evening walk and didn't once feel bad for just tossing you around! I mean…you are only a diary…JOURNAL! Why in the world am I calling you a diary…I have never done that before…But, back to the subject of my wonderful evening and your dark, cold, horrific evening stuck under my bed with all the evil dust bunnies and what's left of my collection of Wet 'n' Wild Witches magazines. (I'm snickering right about now.)

My day started off by me waking up (a surprise, I know.) I dragged my still sleeping limbs down the stairs (tripping and falling down the last five, but, we won't talk about that…)

I sauntered into the kitchen, and then sat (or fell) into my usual chair, grumbling about how damn early it was and net even trying to notice Ron, Harry, and Ginny, as they smirked and snickered at me. I could only assume they had heard me fall, but, once again, we won't talk about that…

Hermione then walked in. Her hair was put into a low pony tail and looked to be a bit less frizzy and a bit more sleek then usual. I immediately decided that she should wear her hair like that all the time. But, as usual, my extremely intellectual thoughts were interrupted by the prat they say is my brother. I deny all relation! He was left on the doorstep as an infant!

I remember the day so well… Fred and I were planning to go out to the field and play, but, as we were walking out the door, we stepped on something big, fat, ugly and with bright pink hair. Mum felt bad for it, so, she dyed 'its' hair, made 'it' do vigorous exercises to lose weight, and named it 'Ronald Weasley.'

This is the first time I've ever told anyone this story…It was such a tragic time in our family that no one remembers how 'Ronald Weasley' really came to be… Even 'Ron' himself (or its self) doesn't remember…

Back to the subject at hand…Hermione walked into the kitchen. Okay…Now…Moving on…

Ron and Ginny immediately laughed when they saw her, and she blushed a light pink (quite cute really. Woah! No! Hermione is not cute!) and then went into what I like to call 'Super-Bitch-Hermione' mode. Her face went from light pink to soft red (still kinda cute…No! Not cute! Satanic!' and she stomped her foot yelling, "Oh, just shut up!"

They quieted down, still snickering though, and waited for their usual breakfast made this morning by 'Super-Bitch-Hermione' instead of 'annoyingly-awake-Hermione.'

That girl has way too much energy then necessary…She should use it to make the world a better place. So, she should defiantly come to my room where we shall 'discuss our plans to make her abundance of energy a help to the world.'

I mean, a happy and non-sexually frustrated George is a George that can create wonderful joke products to make the world a better place!

…Eh, well, it was worth a shot…

Wait! No! I don't want Hermione in my room to 'discuss our plans to make her abundance of energy a help to the world'! She's Ron's friend!

…God, someone feed me to Umbridge now. I can't live with myself knowing that I ever even _considered _taking Hermione to my room to 'discuss our plans to make her abundance of energy a help to the world.'

Onwards! So, we ate breakfast when Hermione finished it. Quite a good meal if you ask me, and Harry seemed to behave quite well compared to the Weasley prats who continued to snicker and whisper back and forth between each other, looking at Harry every once in awhile to give little looks. They were planning to take over the wizarding world…I knew just it.

Hermione just ignored them. She just sat there, watching butterflies flutter around the garden in front of the burrow. And this was when I realized…The parts knew something about Hermione that I didn't! Now, we couldn't have that, now, could we?

That's when I decided to take the male prats and head to Diagon Alley. Some new quidditch stuff sounded really good right about now, and we would casually converse about what they knew about Hermione while we were looking. Yes, converse. Hermione taught me that one as well. 'Ronald Weasley! Can't you converse about anything but Lavender's oversized arse in those ridiculously tight pants?'

She's good…

So, after ordering Ginny and Hermione to stay at the burrow, Ron, Harry, and I headed to Diagon Alley. We took our sweet time in picking out qudditch supplies and conversed about a number of things. Food, Lavender's arse in those 'ridiculously' tight jeans, quidditch teams, and then I decided to drop it on them…

"So, what was so funny about Hermione this morning?"

They looked between each other, before turning to me and laughing. Harry cleared up first and replied with: 'She was gasping in her sleep.' Ron joined in with: 'Loud, drawn out gasps.'

I was shell-shocked at that point.

Harry continued with: 'Yeah…and she ended up gasping a name right before she woke up.'

I felt some large ominous creature swell up inside me. Was this jealousy I was feeling? No! Of course not!

Ron snickered then added: 'Yeah.' After that followed a long, drawn out gasp of 'George!'

I fell over.

No. I really did.

They laughed at me, before continuing their walk down Diagon Alley….Bloody prats.

* * *

I knew something was off when I returned to find the Burrow empty…I knew I told them to NOT leave! Under no circumstances! The house could have been on fire and they were still not to leave!

But, Ginny was diagnosed with Selective-Hearing Disorder at a young age, so, I guess I should have expected something like this…

Harry and Ron ignored the fact that the two females of the house were gone, and headed straight for their rooms to pull out their new equipment before they tried it out.

And me? I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. They wouldn't be gone for too terribly long, right?

* * *

Hermione stumbled into the door at about 7:30 PM. Just as I was pulling dinner out of the oven.

She was weighed down with number of large pink bags and a mix of other colored bags that were just as large. Ginny came in after her, and fell over at the weight that she was carrying.

Internally, I laughed my arse off! Externally, I walked into the room, lifted some of the bags off of my fallen sister, and then pulled her up.

Harry and Ron came down the stairs right about then. Harry eyed the great sea of bags and then turned to Ginny and said, "key, please," with the his hand out, palm up.

He'd paid for it all…

She handed him the key and said, "We only took ten. Wizard money translates pretty well to muggle money. We only needed your ten, six from Hermione, and four from me.

He nodded, before grabbing a few bags and taking them up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Ron grabbed some as well, following right behind Harry. Hermione and Ginny took the rest and followed them.

All of those bags…were _Hermione's_…

Ginny has ruined her. I always knew the day would come…

Not taking the time to let them get comfy, I yelled up the stairs to call them to dinner and then sauntered back into the kitchen to fix plates.

Ginny came first, looking proud. Harry next, looking almost sick to his stomache. After was Ron, who looked awe-struck, his mouth open and eyes fixed on nothing the area in front of him and nothing else.

I waited.

And no Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?"

They smiled, and said in unison, "She'll be down in a minute."

Bloody prats.

And then she came in…And I almost fell over.

Her hair was put up in a high pony tail, still as sleek as this morning. She wore a tight fitting light blue and silver striped polo and tight dark blue jeans. Her shoes were black and light blue sneakers and gave her about an extra inch of height.

She had a thin layer of light blue eye shadow on her eyelids and light pink lip gloss adorned her pouty lips.

She looked…Beautiful.

Oh! Ron is calling! He's probably set Harry's pants aflame again…Prats.

* * *

I have retuned! Ok, so, dinner. We had dinner, and I didn't choke. Not once. Surprise!

Afterwards, Hermione volunteered to help with dishes while the prats went to play a game of quidditch.

Her hands dipped in and out of the warm water, scrubbing away the sauce that had decided to make It's new permanent residence on our plates. She looked dazed, staring out the window at the fireflies that were now fluttering around the flowers instead of the butterflies that had been there before.

"George…"

I turned and looked at her, cocking my head to the side and giving her permission to continue.

"Well, you see…I had this…strange dream last night…"

I waited and she continued.

"In the dream…I had two children…A boy, Aiden, and a girl, Cara. And well, you see… at the end…my husband came in and…well…He was you…"

That's why she was gasping…She was shocked…and that's why she gasped my name…

I turned and smiled at her. "One hell of a dream, eh? But, I think I can say that you're not the only one to ever dream of yourself married to me…"

She smiled, and I only assumed it was because I had lightened up her mood. And after her smile, she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed me full on the lips…

Pulling away after only a few seconds, she smiled and said, "Thanks, George," before drying her hands and leaving.

See! I had a damn good evening! And, I can only hope that I have more like it…'cause…I really liked that kiss…

George AKA Hermione's future husband and father of her babies. (I'm smirking now. I really am.)

* * *

WynterMajik- As i'm sure some of you know, I decided to drop this story due to my partner deciding not to continue writing it with me. She wrote George, a character that I just can't write for the life of me, but, on November 24th I got a review saying that I really should update soon. Now, November 24th is my birthday, and was so elated to see a review just happen to appear on my birthday that I decided that partner author or no, I was going to continue. So, I am sorry that George is so horriably written, but, I am going to try to work on. Any suggestions are greatly appriciated! And as you know, review responces are not allowed anymore, so, I can't do that, but please know that I am so thankful for all of your reviews! They really brighten up my day!

Also, I will be going back to do some MAJOR editing. All review response sections will be deleted. I'm going to join a few chapters to make them longer and a little bit more understandable for you all. All of my horrid spelling errors are going to be fixed. I really wonder how you all understood any of that...Even with me double-checking my stuff, it looked like some two year old wrote it. -.- But, please just note that that will be taking place in the near future. Thanks so much for the support!

If u want chapter updates VIA E-mail: Leave your e-mail address in your review. Be sure to have it typed like this…

EX: WynterMajik at aol

There's no need to for dot com. If it's not left like that than I can't read it. You may also e-mail me at…

Wyntermajik at yahoo dot com.

Thanks for your cooperation, and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**June 25th/ 26th**

**11:30 PM- My room at the burrow.**

Dear Diary,

I can now say that Ginny is by far the most evil of the Weasley children. After clearly being told by George not to leave the burrow under any circumstances, Ginny ran up the stairs, grabbed Harry's key to his account at Gringots and came running back downstairs dragging me off to the fireplace so that we could floo our way to Diagon Alley. Horrible. Just plain horrible.

After nicking ten galleons from Harry's account and having the money translated to muggle currency, we headed -well she headed and I was dragged to muggle London to do some 'quick' shopping. Quick my arse! We were there all day!

It started with little things. Some three-fourths pants called capris, a few soft colored polos, and a few simple pairs of sneakers. Nothing too extravagant. I figured that maybe Ginny had just noticed my lack of summer clothing and was trying to help out a bit.

Oh, how wrong I was…

Then, it got bad…Shorts. Short shorts. Short, short, shorts. I was having quite the time trying to keep all of my arse in said shorts. But, Ginny was insisting that they were _wonderful_! And that I would look splendid in said shorts! I could hear Ron right then…_'Hermione! You've become a scarlet woman!'_

Slowly the shirts became _tighter_ and _tighter_, and a few I even had to fight with to keep my bust in! This was not what I wore! _I am Hermione Granger! _I do _not_ flaunt around my…my arse and bust! It's just…just _not _me!

Oh, but then it got worse. One word: Lingerie.

I just couldn't escape! Mind you, I tried my hardest. It just wasn't working.

Now, in the store that sold the most horrible thing to ever go under clothes I was faced with a difficult challenge. And I mean it. This was nothing compared to helping Harry defeat Voldemort. In fact, this was so much worse, and I can almost swear I saw someone who looked just like Voldemort…But, it may have just been another pale American trying to show our British boys how much better then can look in lingerie then us…

But I digress, that just wasn't very important to me at the moment. The fact that Ginny was slowly trying to turn me into the next poster girl for 'Wet 'n Wild Witches' magazine was the problem, and it was a problem that I just really couldn't find a way to solve.

I had tried everything by the end of the day! 'Accidentally' leaving my bags in the bathroom stall. Ripping the handle and saying that it was just really to much of a problem to try to continue to carry the bags any longer. I even made the lingerie and tight clothes dance away from us on our way home in hopes that she wouldn't notice until they were already gone. But, she noticed every one of my attempts and semi-punished me for each.

After my 'leaving the bag in the bathroom stall' attempt, she sent me into the lingerie store again with a small panty set that possessed an odd colored stain in the crotch region to return. I could do nothing but blush and mumble as she sat outside the store and laughed at me. Evil.

Not too long after that I tried my 'ripping the handle and saying it was really just to much to carry' idea. That didn't work either. She only shrugged and then handed my the numerous amount of bags she was carrying while taking only the ripped one I was holding. Now, I had my bags, and her bags, both which were filled with clothes for me. Evil. Very evil.

My third and final idea was my 'make the lingerie and tight clothes dance away from us on our way home in hopes that she wouldn't notice until they were already gone' idea. Oh, she'd gotten me good for that one! I swear that her eyes turned red and little horns appeared on her head as she smiled at the dancing clothes. She did a counter-jinx to make them stop and then told me what I great time we were going to have when we got to the burrow. Evil. Very evil. Very, very evil.

When we arrived back at the burrow, George was standing there watching amusedly as we stumbled in, Ginny actually falling over as she did so. I'd forced her to carry my bags again, leaving me with only a few.

He helped her up and only smirked as he did so. Something about that smirk. It's just…Ah! That stupid dream ruined me for life! I will never be able to look at George the same way!

Actually, it'll be a struggle to look at George at all. I mean, he's not a bad looking man or anything but-! Ah, forget it! He's handsome, really! That hair! Those eyes! That horrid sense of humor! It's all so…Sexy! Oh God…I just said sexy…This is Armageddon people. Say 'goodbye' to your love ones now!

Moving on, Harry and Ron came down the stairs moments later with relaxed looks on their face. They knew! Traitors!

Harry held out his hand and waited for the key to fall into his palm. When it did, Ginny told him how much all of the things had cost before dragging me slowly up the stairs.

I heard George calling down to us moments after we shut the door, but my voice was muffled as Ginny pulled the shirt off of my body and threw it on the floor, then slipping on light blue and silver stripped polo that fitted my chest fairly well and let just a bit of my stomach peek out at the world.

Oh, I was horrified! Here was Ginny pulling shirts off me when Harry and Ron where standing right there! In plain view! Staring! At me! Well more at my chest then me but-!

"Uh…We'll just be heading out now," said Harry quickly, grabbing onto Ron's collar and dragging him out of the room.

I distinctly heard a muffled voice say, "Bloody hell. Who would have known that Hermione's boobs were _that _nice?"

As if I wasn't mad before…

Ginny was back to work. This time hissing at me to pull of my 'Grandma Jeans' and pull the new ones while she pulled the stuffing out of my new pale blue and white sneakers that made me just a bit taller.

I did as I was told like a good little girl. Let's just say I'd learned my lesson with the 'stained panties' torture. Quickly, I pulled on the jeans, having to shimmy into them a little at one point.

As soon as I finished, Ginny through the sneakers and me and ran to pull my hair up into the ponytail that she'd set in it that morning.

After putting on my sneakers and having her finish my hair, she roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at her, "We have to do this quick or the resident prat will be yelling at us to hurry up and eat dinner. I swear, mum just wouldn't listen when I told her that we were old enough to handle ourselves!"

As she continued to rant, she applied a line layer of light blue eye shadow to each eye and the slipped some shiny pink lip gloss onto my already pink lips, "Beautiful! He'll love it! No worries Hermione! I'll have you in his bed in no time!"

The smile that I'd have as I looking at my reflection faded, "WHAT?"

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner and headed out the door letting a loud moan, "_Oh, George_!"

I was already frozen to the spot and beating red, but if I hadn't been, then I would be after that. Oh, the horror of having friends. I warn you, Diary. Don't make friends. Just don't.

When I got downstairs for dinner, George just stared at me, but then Ron accidentally set Harry's pants aflame so he had to stop staring and start helping the prat known as Ronald Weasley and for second I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean, here I was, all dolled-up and the attention of the person that I'd been sent down to get is given to my already famous _male_ friend because my challenged red-headed friend can't keep his wand to himself! We already know he can do magic! No need to show off! I swear…He'll be gone one day. Vanished! And I swear I have an alibi! Don't know exactly what it'll be yet, but, I'll have one. A good one. One that won't get me caught. I mean-!

Oh, forget it.

Dinner went fine. George avoided looking at me the whole time. I was starting to think that he'd just thought that my new attire was horrid and would stand up and screech, "HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU'VE BECOME A SCARLET WOMAN!"

That would be disastrous.

I can't look smart and get attention, and I can't look nice and get attention. I think it's just that men don't like me…Maybe I should just become a lesbian…No…I don't think I've ever been all that fond of females. Hence the reason I have male best friends.

This is the time that you suddenly decide to respond, Diary. Go ahead. Tell me what a pitiful excuse for a female I am. I can handle it…maybe…

Back to the subject:

After dinner, I decided to stay back and help George clean up dinner. We cleaned off the table and then set to washing dishes.

Slowly, I dipped my hands in and out of the water to rub the left-over sauce from off the plates and really paid no mind to much at all. I was back to thinking about the dream.

Just standing here next to George washing dishes and staring outside at the pretty landscape seemed to make me feel like we were husband and wife washing plates after our family dinner. Our children were upstairs playing wizard chess or reading a book while they waited for us to come upstairs and tuck them in since they'd already taken their baths.

Of course, our dish washing would involve some sort of conversation. Work. The kids. Anything. But right now, this lack of conversation was doing nothing for me.

Sighing, I stopped and rose my hands from the soapy water, bubbles still resting there, "George…"

He looked at me curiously and cocked his head to the side in a manner that I could only assume was a sign to continue. I explained my dream in a simple manner: "Well, you see…I had this…strange dream last night…In the dream…I had two children…A boy, Aiden, and a girl, Cara. And well, you see… at the end…my husband came in and…well…He was you…"

Simple enough.

He smiled and said, "One hell of a dream, eh? But, I think I can say that you're not the only one to ever dream of yourself married to me…"

I can't even begin to explain how elated I'd felt! It was…Un-explainable! I was just…so happy that he hadn't all of a sudden freaked out that I suddenly stretched up onto my tip-toes and pressed my sticky lips against his.

I didn't even know I had done it until it was already done. But, I have no complaints! I loved this kiss! And I loved the one that came after it too…But, that'll be for my next diary entry. (Insert 'wink' here)

Hermione J. Granger-Weasley. (Another 'wink' goes here!)

* * *

Oh, another poorly written chapter! I swear i'll get this right one day! Until then, I hope you can all just hang tight and wait patiently for me. For all of you who reviewed last time: Thanks so very much! I was surprised by how many of you really enjoyed it.

Well, I do hope that this can hold you off for a bit. I would say to expect the next chapter by the next week. This weekend, maybe! I wrote another fic and have been being asked to write a little more so I plan on doing just that one more chapter and then all will be focused on this and a few one-shots for certine anime shows here and there! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The JOURNAL Of George (Soon-to-be-married-to-Hermione) Weasley**

**June 28th**

**The Burrow**

**11:20 AM**

I'm terribly sorry to have to be the barer of bad news. Honestly, I'm sorry. But, I must announce that as of June 18th, I am still not dating Hermione Granger. It is true that I'd like to be dating -and doing just a _little more_ with- said gi-_woman, _but I'm seeing that she's not like all of the other girls who swoon and sigh longingly whenever they're around my sheer magnificence. And as soon as the wind blows moderately, causing my glossy raven locks to push away from my forehead and they see my lighting-shaped scar showing the battle I'd won against you-know-who as a child they-...Okay, so maybe that's Harry. But, dammit, they swoon when they look at me, too!

...No, really. They do.

...Honestly. All of them.

...Okay, maybe not all of them, but Hermione is the only exception!

...Oh, _shut up! _

Now, back to what I was talking about before I was so rudely interrupted by_ you. _Yes, you. Damn diary...

_JOURNAL!_

Last time I wrote in you, I made an entry about Hermione -and my _adorable_ siblings and their _little_ friend- and what happened while we were washing dishes. Her softly spoken confession of and her lust-filled eyes as she looked at me and begged me wantingly to-

Wait...Ignore that.

Last time I wrote in you, I made an entry about Hermione -and my _adorable_ siblings and their _little_ friend- and what happened while we were washing dishes; I'm sure you remember what I'm talking about. Slight shame had been evident in her eyes, as she told me. I didn't really notice until I was thinking about it later that night. How a soft pink blush had covered her cheeks and her eyes had been downcast as she spoke in a quiet tone. So un-Hermione-like.

She'd kissed me, just after that, and then once, again. Both were amazing, to say the least and had left me longing for the taste of her lip gloss. I even planned on sneaking into her room to steal the bottle, but...Well, Crookshanks had caught me with the black and red lace panties in my hand.

...Wait. No. I meant lip gloss. Crookshanks had caught me with the flavored lip gloss in my hand!

Either way, I had been forced to set the panties back into her drawer and run for it before the demon cat woke her as an alert of my unwanted presence. Well, it was unwanted by the hellion, but I wasn't so sure that it was unwanted by Hermione as much as it used to be. Something was telling me that-

Well, one's thing is for sure. I'm not sure if Hermione considers my presence something wanted or unwanted, but Ginny sure as hell wants my presence. I'll be back, later, to write. More to come on Hermione' The future mother of my children' Granger.

**4:50 PM**

My ugliest sibling (Seeing as I am the best looking, Fred is the second best looking and the rest are sights that only the blind can handle...Well, except for Ron, but he doesn't count, since he was left on the doorstep and all) and her undeserving-of-life little friend are _made_ for each other. Really, they're perfect together. In fact, they deserve nothing better. Well, perhaps that's a little bit overboard... They don't even deserve each other! And, if there were ever to marry, I would have to make sure to castrate Potter myself, to assure that no Harry juniors and Ginny juniors would ever be released into the peaceful world.

They're nasty little buggers, the both of them. Sent to us from the deepest, hottest pits of hell to ruin my life. And no, journal, that was not an understatement nor was it not me over-reacting. I my heart of hearts, I really do believe that they're out to ruin my life.

Ginny had been calling me for the last two sentences of today's earlier oration (Yes, Journal, that is another Hermione word) asking for me to come down and help her with something. It struck me odd that she hadn't just asked Hermione but I pushed it aside and went down to see what the evil child of doom wanted.

I arrived in the kitchen at the exact same moment that Ginny's spell for creating whipped cream went terribly wrong and _accidentally _(yeah, right.) got me covered with the creamy, white treat. She had only giggled nervously before turning back to the pink smoothie in front of her and wrapping her pink lips around the top. The look in her eyes was sinister. It looked thoughtful and blood-thirsty... Perhaps you-know-who had had a little fling and had a child of his own. Could my dear little sister really not be my sister, but the offspring of you-know-who sent to our family to get closer to Harry Potter?

...I'll have to discuss this with Mum and Dad when they return. The term _'Avada Kedavra'_ was probably resting on her tongue, just waiting to be said while pointing a wand at her dark-haired companion. Yes. This really could be dangerous. I contemplated preforming a quick spell on her to keep her still while I called the ministry of magic when I saw the look she was giving me, but gave up on the idea all together when she said, "I know something you don't know."

I told you, Journal! The spawn of you-know-who! She has to be!

I replied calmly with, "Ginny, I know a lot of things you don't know. You're little secret isn't going to hurt me one bit." I politely left out the 'you annoying little git' part that I had planned to follow-up with.

She smirked around her straw and said, "Ah, but I know something about _Hermione_ that you don't know."

And, BAM! I was done for. I looked at her calmly before taking a seat in the chair across from her and the pulling my wand out of my pocket and pointing it directly at her fruit smoothie.

"Tell me, now, or I'll send that smoothie of yours right up your nose. You'll be spewing fruity-bat boogies for _months_."

That little twit didn't even flinch, "If you do that, you'll never know what I know, now will you?"

I gave up, after that and let the little demon brat take control. She told me nothing that I didn't already know. How she'd had a dream about me, and gasped my name just before waking up. I couldn't believe I had given up for that information.

I had stood to go leave the room, having already told her I knew and didn't care, before she grabbed my bicep (my huge bicep, I might add. Yes, I'm quite the buff stud) and made me stop.

"What I didn't tell you, George Weasley, is that Harry and I think that she needs a little..._Stress relief._ Who better for her to release said stress with then you, who she's already having dreams about?"

I was quiet for once in my life, thinking a little about what she was up to. Her and Potter were not to be trusted. Ever. Never in their lives should anyone trust them. They're a lying, tricking, cheating, joking, trouble-making-Okay, so maybe Fred and I were like that, too. But, atleast we were dating and being all of those things.

"She doesn't like me in that way, you scheming little hellion," I had replied before going to leave again.

She yanked quit hard on my bicep, again, "Listen, George. She wants you. Why in the world she does, I do not know. We all know that Hermione could do _so_ much better-"

I was going to hit her. 'Avada Kedavara' was resting on _my_ tongue, now, Journal.

"-but we want her to have who we think can make her happy. And the only way she's ever going to be happy is to lighten up. You, being the complete and totally fool that you are-"

_Relax, George... Think of butterflies and flower-filled fields with Ginny's lifeless body resting in the center of an air-tight box..._

"are the only person who can make her happy."

My head had jerked up at the end of the sentence before I so eloquently yelled, "What?"

Ginny, my lovely little sister, smiled slightly, "We have a plan to get you and her alone so that she may be able to get the guts to tell you, herself. Or, perhaps give you the desire to woe her completely and save the rest of us some work. But, knowing you, you'll do something stupid and cause Harry, Ron, and I to have to work even harder."

I wished Ginny the best of luck in Hell. I knew she would never make it anywhere but Hell, and I also knew that Hermione was going to kill her quickly as soon as she found out of Ginny's devious little plan.

Pulling my arm free of her grasp, I walked out of the room and into the living room to think. I hadn't even bothered saying a word to the little matchmaker that my parents swore was my blood relative.

**8:13 PM **

I haven't spoken to anyone since my talk with Ginny. Hermione had called me down for dinner at about seven o'clock, but I turned the offer down to continue with my inner-diatribe.

Stupid sister.

Stupid brother.

Stupid sister's boyfriend and brother's friend.

About 15 minutes ago, I did receive a nice postcard from Fred, though. Quick and simple, _'Having a great time on my honeymoon. Considering having another wedding just for this. __Angelina__ is doing great. She's amazing. _Really amazing_. Hope you're having just as much fun. -Fred.'_

_I'd replied back with something along the lines of, 'Enjoy it while it lasts. In three years you will be getting _nothing._ You'll have kids and _no sex life_ with a wife who is slowly getting older and uglier and I'll still be a single bachelor landing all the ladies and having no commitment. No sagging boobs for me to have to deal with! You'll love those, I'm sure. Tell Angelina I said _'hello'_ and that I wish her the best of luck with finding a side-partner, as I'm sure she'll be wanting in a couple of months when she figures out that you don't suck in the sack because you're new at it, but because you just plain _suck. _See you in a few weeks when you run out of money from buying all that over-priced French food for your slowly fattening wife. -George.'_

I don't expect a reply. Just an exploding package of some sort.

_George 'I need stress relief' Weasley_

_

* * *

_**WynterMajik- **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, the woman who can scare Stephen King.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The diary Of Hermione Weasley Granger**

**June 29th**

**The Burrow**

**11:54 PM**

I assume that after George's (bad) day yesterday, he wrote a nasty response to Fred's postcard. It is just an assumption, though. The letter that Fred sent as a response blew up before George could read any of it. The kitchen was in shambles and George was covered in a large amount of a mysterious-smelling white liquid. I was tempted to ask the Weasely siblings and Harry what it was, seeing as the way their faces turned into a look of disgust when they saw it, but I decided that I really didn't want to know after George's breakfast landed in a large puddle on the floor.

I had to clean for quite awhile, after the incident. Ron, Ginny, and Harry departed immediately after George got sick. Said man was unable to help me clean up due to his currently weak stomach. So, I helped him up the stairs, made sure he got into bed alright, and then headed back downstairs to start cleaning up the disaster zone that was the Weasley's kitchen.

And said disaster zone looked ten times worse when I entered it with the intention of cleaning it up before lunch. Do keep in mind that I start making lunch at one o'clock, and was eleven-thirty when I walked in. I thank Merlin and every other high power of Wizardry for making me a witch. The job took an hour _with_ magic. I can't even imagine how long it would have taken a muggle...

With my task completed, I was able to begin lunch at one o'clock, as usual. Lately, I was losing my touch with being prompt with my daily schedule due to the new problems that the Weasleys and Harry were causing everyday. The mess from earlier would be a good example.

Lunch was completed and Harry, Ron and Ginny came in ready to eat after a game of quidditch. As they took deep bites into the grilled cheese and large spoonfuls of the thick tomato soup that I'd made from scratch, I placed another grilled cheese and a bowl of soup along with a glass of pumpkin juice on a tray ready to take it up to George.

The stairs creaked under the pressure of my weight (it was increased drastically by the tray in my hands, I swear), so when I finally reached the floor of which George's room rested I was sure that he already knew I was coming. In fact, I was so sure that I didn't even bother to knock on his door before walking in.

...Big mistake, that was.

George was undressed (I assume, once again, that he took off his vomit-covered clothes and then was too unwell to get re-dressed) and laying on his back in bed with _everything _in plain view. Now, I'm sure that for some (most?) 17 year old girls such a sight would be far from a surprise. After all, we all know what exists below the belt of a male but I am a girl with _morals_! Morals, I tell you, and...**THAT** was not something _I_ saw everyday!

Thankfully, George was sleeping so he didn't get to see the double-take I took after my initial five-second stare-

...Oh goodness...

I was _shocked_, diary! That was the _only_ reason I looked so much! Shock, diary, shock.

...One second. I have to go grab a dictionary.

Okay, okay! Look, here! ...Or don't look, I'll write.

A shock is _a sudden or violent disturbance of the mind, emotions, or sensibilities._

Trust me diary, it was sudden and disturbing. It wasn't like I was staring because I was impressed or anything... I mean, it was George's-!

-so when I let out a shrill scream of, "George Weasley!!" into the air, he had no idea that I hadn't just walked in. I'd thrown the tray to the ground at the same moment to add to the act. Didn't want to give him an excuse to question my tale, did I? The idea to throw the tray down was a very good one and scream was a brilliant one, apparently. He sat up instantly, eyes wide and face slightly flushed from the shock of my scream (not from the fact that he was sitting in his birthday suit right in front of me, mind you. He's made it quite obvious that he doesn't care who sees him in such a state. _"I'm just as sexy with clothes on as I am without clothes on."_).

I turned around as soon as he sat up, paying careful attention to making my face look extremely shocked as I pressed my palm to my forehead. I added a little effect to my breathing, making it heavy and inconstant like the scene had all but sent me into an asthma attack. It was in that moment that I realized that I really shouldn't be a healer, but an actress, instead. I mean, truly diary, I was doing the most brilliant job. He would -_will_- never know that my shock hadn't had the effect I was relaying. My true shock had resulted in staring the the depletion of my innocent mind. Now, I can't even describe myself as demure.

George; such a fool.

...George; such a _tempting-looking_ fool.

...Diary, that was _never _said.

He was a little groggy, at first, though I had woken him up with such a start. His voice was sleepy with a deep timbre that was all his own. I flushed, just a little, at the way my heart seemed to catch just for a moment when a tired, "'Mione?" flooded out from between soft pink -_kissable_- lips.

It faded quickly and I found myself sighing exaggeratedly, faking impatience, and waved my hand in the direction of the parts of him I just seen for the first time -the parts of any man I'd just seen for the first time- and waiting for him to properly cover himself.

He didn't move for a moment, I heard. The blankets and sheets stayed where they were and his breathing stayed even. "You act as if you've never seen-"

"For your information," I started, cutting him off successfully, "I have. This just came as a dire shock, is all. And, all the same, I don't wish to see yours again, so if you could cover up so that I can give you this and get back downstairs to clean up the kitchen..."

Soft material could be heard running up matching material and soft white skin. A breath I didn't know I had been holding was released from deep without my chest, the action causing my shoulders to swiftly drop into a far more relaxed position.

Strange, isn't it, how your body just seems to act all of it's own? That's the very thing that happened later the very same night, about 5 hours after the incident upstairs, when my lips pressed hungrily against his and my body pushed impossibly close to his. Warmth leaking through thin clothing and colliding brutally in between our bodies while our lips delved deeper and deeper into our subconscious demands.

It was my body that did this. My mind was not working in those crucial moments of time. It was a sudden ache and desire to be close to him after struggling so long with what I wanted to be a decent vacation that had turned into a personal hell, readily equipt with horrid stenches, body fluids, and cackling demons from the deepest pits of a very horrible person's hell. These demons took a wrong turn on the Hellway and ended up here, with me.

But, they didn't matter. I was finding my little piece of heaven right here, with him.

I cannot tell you how long it lasted or how I felt afterwards. It was, more then anything, a true whirlwind of emotions. A monsoon was recking havoc on my mind as it did at the end of every day, when all was said and done. A tornado was destroying what little sense I had left, even later in the evening as I lay in my dark room, chin deep in warm blankets and contemplating sneaking to his room to find out if his skin was nearly as soft as it looked.

Diary, it is late and now that I've thought about this over again, I'm begging to start contemplating the idea of going there, again. I must hurry to close and get back in bed before I go and do something I know I shouldn't be. But, diary, should I really not be doing this? Is it really that wrong to find comfort in being close to someone...?

Nevermind, diary. I know the answer, already.

Signed,

'_Mione(?)_


	10. Chapter 10

So, here's the deal: I'm seriously considering a collaboration fanfic that I'd really like to kick off the ground in about a month's time. If you're a writer, reader, BETA-er, music junkie or just a person who can lead well, take a quick look in my profile and read a little about "Collaboration". I'd love to have you all working with me on this and it'd be rather interesting to see what we could do togather. :) 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, it'd be slash.

* * *

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The...Journal (?) Of George Weasley**

**June 30th**

**The Gardens (-of the Burrow)**

**6:49 PM**

Ahem.

..._Ahem_.

I said_, "AHEM!"_

Oh, yes, hello journal. Sorry about all the throat-clearing. I was thinking about what all I needed to tell you. You see, today was very... long -sorry, _taxing_- and yesterday was the very same only...better -sorry, _more pleasant. _Had someone told me that dating Hermione Granger was going to be this difficult -_NO MORE ADJECTIVES_!- I probably wouldn't 'ave asked-

...Wait. That part wasn't supposed to come until later. Sorry -fine, fine; _I apologize_- for ruining this entry in the first paragraph.

I'll just go try again, now.

No. Nevermind. That would be a waste of paper. I can very well just start from the beginning and cross all of that out later.

Just as I had suspected, my letter from Fred had been anything but kind. In fact, I don't quite understand why there was a need for such a dirty response. I mean, I was only being honest! Her boobs _are_ going to sag! It's _gravity's_ fault for Merlin's sake, not mine! If anything, I expected just a tiny explosion in return. Perhaps a howler, if he was having one of his "Mum" days. You know, those days when he gets all crabby and mutters to himself about this and that to the point where we all just ignore him because we know that they really isn't much of a point in trying to understand all of his jibberish. He's got more mental problems than a Mad Cow. I really must thank Mum for choosing me to be the more intelligent twin. If I can't be better-looking for him, I can damn sure settle for being better at everything else than him. Now, now, journal, don't frown. I know that I said he was horrid in bed in my letter but do remember that when I say I'm better than him, I mean in every aspect of life. Be sure to pass that on to the ladies, for me. I think that my sexual _prowess (_thank you, Hermione) has been kept a secret long enough! Everyone should now be well aware of my exceptional abilities.

Yes, journal, call the Prophet. We have a front page story here. Forget about Harry Potter saving the Wizarding World by dumping a bucket of water on He-Who-Must-Not-Bathe by accident. Oh no, George Weasley's big secret is out!

But, back onto Fred-The-Prat's letter or lack-there-of (Once again, thank you). It exploded as I thought it would before I could read it and I wouldn't have really gave a hoot had it not exploded-...Oh, I can't even say it. I get queasy just thinking about it so I will skip onto the good part.

Yeah, journal, insert a lot of throwing up here.

_Ahah!_ Here we go: I was sick because of Fred's dreadfully nasty -and u_ncalled for _(Hermione, again. Wait, it is grammatically correct to do this? Y'know, the parenthisesis inside the dashed things?)- explosion and went to be as soon as I managed to struggle out of my clothes. I didn't bother with new clothing. No one ever comes into my room, anyway. Well, not usually, atleast. But, yesterday was Hermione's lucky day so...

She came in around lunch-time. I was still in bed. I still had no clothes on. She says she was traumatized, but I know better. Her scream had woken me up but after years of living with Mum you kind of learn how to ignore shrill screams of "George Weasley!". I'd sat up a little and squinted to try to clear my view so that I could see who it was. Brown hair was all I could really grasp and assumed out loud that it was Hermione. I couldn't quite spit out 'Hermione' so when I did question her presence it came out as more of a, "'Mione."

I was rather fond of the shortened name spilling off of my tongue. It was quirky. I like quirky. I'd liked it more if it was tricky. But I can deal with quirky...for now.

She'd been turned around and was breathing like a elephant who had just run a marathon. It was over-done and fake as all. I should know, I've been faking heavy breathing since before Hermione was even born. She obviously had _no_ idea who she was dealing with. Hmph. I smirked to myself as she waved her hand a little in my general direction and had to keep myself from laughing while I said, "You act like you've never seen-"

She cut me off -the woman has quite the temper- with some long tale about seeing things and having to clean and some other jibberish (perhaps she's having a "Mum" day, too...). I, being the kind_er_ twin, pulled up my sheets to cover myself and let her hand me the bit of my lunch that had survived before walking to the doorway and pausing to tell me that dinner would be ready in a few hours and that if I didn't feel up to coming down to eat it, she could bring it up. I knew I was going to be fine to go down to eat and told her so before she left with a loud slam.

Pushy woman...

Don't get me wrong, though, you'll never hear me complain about Hermione Granger being pushy. I've seen the positive side to that pushy-ness a couple of times, now.

I saw it in the kitchen after dinner when Ginny, Harry and Ron had scrambled out of the kitchen at the first shattering plate. They'd mocked her openly about her screech from earlier and seemed to find it quite entertaining that they're little giggle-fit was finally finding some sort of reason for existence. Hermione, such a fragile girl, didn't take too lightly to this and after the fourth joke -_"Hermione, can you imagine you and George's kids!? HA! They'd have bushy red hair! Poor things!"_- she grabbed one of the white china plates and tossed it against the wall with more force than a hippogriff getting insulted. For a moment, I wondered if Buckbeak had come for a visit while I slept...

I hadn't moved during her outburst. I'm a man (unlike Harry and Ron) and no woman's little fit is going to keep me from food. Sorry. She'd watched me curiously while I took another bite of my roast. It was better than the roast at Hogwarts' and I dug in a bit more after swallowing that bit. Full-blown confusion was on her face by that point and she'd slammed her hand down on the table infront of me to make her presence known.

I didn't even look up. Food. Food-plus-George-equals-good. George-plus-Hermione-minus-foot-equals-_Bad_.

"Aren't you going to _leave_, now!?"

Okay, So I decided I should atleast acknowledge her, "No. I'm eating." What did they say to always do to woman to keep them happy? Oh, yeah, "This roast is very good," compliment them.

Hermione didn't say anything after that. She watched me eat in complete silence... Well, almost complete. In the living room, we could hear Ginny blasting that muggle song about girlfriends or something rather. Perhaps that was what gave Hermione the idea.

What idea?

Well, the idea to kiss me, of course.

I stood up to take my plate to the sink. I pushed back my chair. I bent over to pick up my plate. I was pushed against the wall. I was cornered by a smaller body that smelled of sage and citrus with pouty lips that had more strength than any that had ever been pushed against mine, before. I had a set of feet stepping on mine and pressing uncomfortably against my toes as she tipped-toes to reach my mouth and I consented silently by leaning down slightly and returning the kiss. I encouraged her when I reached down and grasped her hips loosely.

I don't remember how long it lasted or exactly what happened afterwards. In fact, all I really remember after that was walking slowly past her bedroom door after my shower thinking about kissing Hermione Granger and wondering whether the pigs flying around outside where pink or green...

Someone help me,

George "I kissed Hermione Granger" Weasley


	11. Chapter 11

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Confessions of a Summer Romance**

**The Diary Of Hermione Granger**

**July 2nd**

**George's Room (The Burrow)**

**12:26 AM**

Now, don't be so quick to judge! I have, on more than one occasion, fallen asleep while studying and it seems I had done just that last night. There had been nothing "naughty" taking place while George and I were both in this room though Ginny had suggested it loudly through the closed door on a number of occasions. George had brushed it off with a comment about how strange his sister was and how Mrs. Weasley should have stopped with him. I questioned about whether or not Fred should have been allowed to be born and he'd laughed and called Fred a waste of good Weasley genes before pausing to add, "Then again, so is Percy..."

I, being the more mature of the two, had swatted him on the arm for such a rude comment. Percy Weasley had joined Harry's side in the battle against Voldemort after that fateful night in the Department of Ministries, yet his head hadn't deflated enough to admit having been wrong for two years and so, he was still...estranged from the Weasley family. Such a shame, I believed. He had been such a bright boy and I'd looked up to him fondly before his betrayal. Now, I found myself siding with George about such a waste of good Weasley genes. Though, you'd never hear me admit that to _George_.

He and I had argued heatedly, after that. It seemed the kiss I had so suddenly shoved on him the night before had created a bit of... tension, that we had found easy to dispense through short, sloppy battles of wit. He used the crudest of remarks while I used words that stumped even my parents who were both quite intelligent.

By the end dinner time we had covered the words pernicious, -"It means harmful or spiteful." "So Ginny is being very _pernicious_ when she says that your hair is too frizzy today and that you should have used the conditioner she bought for you that day at the store?" "Yes, that's right." "But, what if I agree with her? Your hair is looking mighty-." He didn't get to finish.- inundate, -"To overwhelm something, George." "Well then, Hermione, you_ inundate_ me with all of your big, fancy words."- nebulous, - "It means 'vague'." "That kiss last night was nebulous, Hermione. I think you've found something that you don't do so well. Then again, I'd be happy to re-grade you if you agreed to re-test." "You're being pernicious, George and stop bringing that up before I-!" "Now, now! Keep your knickers on woman and stop using words I don't know." "We just talked about-" "I don't remember such trivial things. Lay one on me again and I may remember."

The moments after that had been _winsome _and my _dominion _over the whole act just heightened how great it felt to be doing it all over again. I think I'm starting to like this snogging with George deal... It seems to have it's high points.

An example of one would be the way he's seemed to take a liking to defending me. When Ginny walked in whilst we were still connected at every inch of viable skin and cartilage, she'd taken a quick gasp before squealing about how she'd known it all along and that our 'secret affair' had been discovered. I hadn't bothered pulling away long enough to give her the time of day. Let her squeal and babble about her nonsense predictions and such, I was in heaven at that moment with George's hands rested against my thin hips that made my self-consciousness about their size fade away and with my toes hurting from standing on their tips for so long being blurred in my mind by the feel of his tongue taking long, warm swipes against the seal of my lips. However, much to my displeasure, he'd pulled away long enough to show her a rather vulgar hand gesture and tell her to go off and snog Harry before he was forced to show said brunette images from the "Happy Potty" incident.

I have no idea what the "Happy Potty" incident is but Ginny apparently remembered it quite well seeing as her eyes grew to the size of the clock on the wall before she squealed once again about how _cruel_ George was while she stomped out of the room to go and badger Ron or Harry. Either was fine with me at the time. I just wanted her out.

Another incident happened that evening at dinner when I dropped my spoon on the ground on accident. George had reached bent over and grabbed it for me but instead of just handing it back, he'd headed to the sick to give it a quick rise. Ron had snorted and said, "What are you? A muggle? Just charm it clean!"

George hadn't even turned to offer a sarcastic comment; strange, I know.

Harry had taken to him after that, "How polite, George. Cleaning up a spoon for your _girlfriend_."

George had snorted slightly, handing my spoon back to me and not acknowledging my 'thank you' when he said, "No, Harry. Cleaning up a spoon for a lady who's dropped her is what we call _manners_. You may want to learn some quickly otherwise you and Ron will find yourselves snogging each other senseless because no woman wants either of you."

His smile had been small, charming and polite before he'd turning back to his meal.

Oh, yes Diary. I'm really getting used to this snogging with George Weasley thing. He even helped me study for my Healer exams this evening. That's the reason I'm in his room, writing at his desk and listening to his snores from the small bed he'd created for himself on the floor.

Always the gentleman, that George Weasley. Who would have thought?

Goodnight wishes,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!:** I've recently started up an LJ community (that will spread past LJ, I assure you) to write a collaborated HP fanfic & I would love to have you all join in on the fun! Feel free to stop in collaborate(downdash)fic on LJ to take a look into what it's about and drop off an application to join! If you don't have an LJ, just leave your application in a review or message me! My e-mail is also in my profile if you'd prefer that. (:

**Disclaimer: **You'd hate it if I wrote it. ):


End file.
